Antiperspirant stains are typically formed when an antiperspirant deodorant reacts with perspiration on clothing proximate a person's underarm. Such stains typically turn the clothing a yellowish color and are notoriously difficult to remove with conventional detergents.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a cleaning agent that targets antiperspirant stains. In addition, it is desirable that the cleaning agent be active in an internal washing environment of a washing machine where fabric with such antiperspirant stains is generally washed. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.